


Guzmán Nunier Osuna Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Elite (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Guzmán imagines from my Tumblr





	1. You Need to Decide

All of your friends seemed to know about you and Guzmán. They knew about your feelings for each other. They also knew that you had hooked up at Lu's party. No one spoke about it though. Guzmán pretended like it didn’t happen until the two of you were alone. You had to pretend that it didn’t hurt when he did that. It would have been fine if he left it at that night but he didn’t. Guzmán might not say it but he shows it in the way he acts and the fact he calls you late at night to come round.

You were talking to Samuel about some schoolwork when Guzmán came over and flung his arm around your shoulder, smiling at him and ultimately intimidating cutting your chat short. "What was that for?" You hissed, elbowing Guzmán in the side and shrugging his arm off.

"Why were you talking to him?" He avoided your question by asking you one.

"We’ve got a project together." You told him and his jaw clenched slightly. " **Wait a** **second**.. **are** **you** **jealous**?"

"Of him?!" Guzmán scoffed. "Look, do whatever you want Y/N. I don’t care."

"If you don’t care then why are you being like this?" You asked but he didn’t answer, remaining silent. "You know what? I’m fed up of this. You need to grow up and decide what you want. I can’t keep doing this Guzmán. You said before pushing past him and going to your next class, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway.

-

You were standing in your living room, a drink in your hand, watching Guzmán talking to Nadia in your kitchen. "Was it stupid of me to think that he would pick me?" You asked Lu who was standing with you. You felt bad, you could tell that she wanted to enjoy the party but you needed to someone to talk to. "I threw this party for him because I thought he decided what he wanted. I’m wearing this because he said he liked it when we went shopping yet he’s over there with Nadia. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Y/N." Lu said trying to comfort you. "We all know that Guzmán is an idiot."

"Right now, it feels like I’m the idiot." You said before mumbling you needed some air.

You stood outside, welcoming the cool breeze. You regretted throwing the party as you now just wanted everyone to go home so you can be left to wallow in self pity. "Hey, are you okay?" Guzmán asked, joining you on the balcony.

"I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be with Nadia?" You said and Guzmán was confused at your hostility.

"What do you mean?"

"You two looked awfully cosy."

"We were just talking about swimming." He told you and you didn’t say anything. After a few moments of silence he broke it, taking a good look at you. "You look good tonight." Guzmán complimented you, realising what you were wearing.

"I remember you saying you liked it in the store." You said.

" **You** **did** **this** **for** **me**?" He asked, taking a step closer to you. You nodded, looking up at him noticing how close you were.

"I can’t do this. I told you-" You started trying to take a step back but was stopped by Guzmán.

"I know what you said. Look, I- you’re right. I need to decide what I want. In fact I have already." He said. You frowned thinking he meant Nadia. When he saw that he realised his mistake and was quick to correct it. "It’s you, Y/N. I was just scared. Scared that you would realise that you deserve someone better than me."

"I want you, Guzmán. No one else. You." You said, cupping his cheeks so he was looking at you. "I don’t care what your dad’s done. You’re not him. You deserve to be happy." Guzmán nodded, wrapping his arms around you, hugging you.


	2. You’re Not Fine

Emptiness. A sense of dread. That's what you felt staring at the stick in your hand. Like you were just going to be another statistic. That you were fulfilling what was expected of you. The incoming message on your phone brought you out of your spiralling thoughts. Glancing at it you saw that it was from the last person you wanted to speak to now so you ignored it. You grabbed your things, plastering a fake smile on as you went to your next class, the test tucked safely away in your bag.

Nadia was your closest friend at your new school, having grown closer since moving their. She saw right through your fake smile. After class, she gently grabbed your arm pulling you into an empty room. "What's wrong, Y/N?" She asked you.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." You lied, shrugging Nadia's hand off your shoulder.

"It's not nothing. You can lie to them but not to me." She said, grabbing your arm again to stop you from leaving. You tried to shrug it off again but this time your bag fell, the test falling out. You both looked at each other before rushing to grab it. It was too late though as Nadia saw it. Her eyes widened as your eyes glossed over, tears threatening to fall. "Who's the father?"

"It doesn't matter." You mumbled. No one knew about the two of you and you wanted to keep it that way but Nadia was persistent. She asked you again. This time you felt the words spill out of your mouth.

"Y/N." She hissed, almost scolding you for being so careless.

"It was one time." You lied. It was more than that. You had fallen for him. "I don't know what to do." You cried, your body wracked with sobs.

Nadia wrote down a number and handed it you. "Here. It's the number to the clinic my sister used." She said. You looked up shocked, wiping away the tears. "It may be against my beliefs but I'm here for you, Y/N."

"Thank you." You thanked her. The bell rang and the two of you went your separate ways to class.

-

You had every intention of going in yet you found yourself standing outside, fixed in one spot. You didn't have the guts to do it, well alone at least. Nadia had offered to go with you but you didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position so you went by yourself. You gave up when your phone repeatedly buzzed, texts coming through asking where you were. You went home after that, working up the courage to come back another day.

It was a shock when you woke up the next day and looked into your post box, seeing an envelope full of cash. As if it was a trigger, your phone started ringing, an unknown number on the screen. "Hello?" You answered.

"Stay away from my son." The man on the other end of the line said. You didn't get a chance to ask who it was as he continued, although you already knew. "Take the money and get rid of that child. Move out of town. Leave my son." He hung up before you had a chance to argue with him. It was as if it was settled the moment the words left his mouth.

You didn't have a choice but to follow his orders. You didn't want to but he was a powerful man who could ruin yours and your family's life. While you didn't accept the money you did ignore Guzmán, no matter how much it hurt. What you didn't expect was to find him outside your window one night. You quickly opened it, ushering him inside before anyone saw him. "You're alive then." He joked, walking further into your room. You but your lip, nervous what he'll say when he sees the money which you stupidly left on your desk. "What's this?" Guzmán asked holding the envelope up.

"I- I can explain." You stuttered out.

"Where did you get this from?" He continued. He had an idea who gave it you but he didn't want it to be true. "Was it my father? That's why you've been ghosting me because he paid you to?"

"No!" You exclaimed. You hated that he thought you would drop him for some money. "I mean, yes, he tried to bribe me but I didn't want it. I just didn't know what to do with the cash."

"Then why have you been ignoring my texts?"

"I'm just going through some shit." You mumbled.

"If you're going through something you tell me so I can help and be there for you." Guzmán said, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you closer to him.

"I'm pregnant." You blurted out, not being able to keep it from him anymore. At first, Guzmán was shocked by your confession, freezing slightly before relaxing again. He leaned his head against yours, your noses brushing.

"We'll figure this out. Together."


End file.
